¡lo нe нecнo!
by Yukiko-Kun
Summary: Miyasaka comparte sus profundos sentimientos por Kazemaru, el dolor de verle partir por el Instituto Alien y la alegría de verle regresar. Aprovechando y confesando sus sentimientos. *Yaoi* Kazemaru X Miyasaka.


Hace ratos que quería escribir un lindo y amoroso fic de Miyasaka~Chan y Kazemaru~Chan! (L)

Fiebre de fics! 10 hasta ahora y le sigo mientras tenga el tiempo libre XD

* * *

**Disclaimer: **_Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece ni por los pelos, si fuera mió ya sería Yaoi de todos X todos XD, ejem, ejem. Pertenece a Level-5._

* * *

**¡Lo he hecho!**

**(Miyasaka Ryou X Kazemaru Ichirouta)**

Por fin me eh decidido, Kazemaru-San. Este día te voy a decir todas las cosas que me eh guardado hasta el momento. Entre ellas te confesare mi amor por ti. ¡Si! Se que algo bueno va a pasar hoy… Entre ellas espero tu regreso…

Es que no lo soporto más, ver el día a día como te vuelves más apegado a Endou. Me destroza grandemente, pero siento que parte de eso es mi culpa. Mi culpa por dejarte partir y dejar el club de atletismo. Ya nada era lo mismo sin ti, Kazemaru-San. No te eh de mentir que me sentí muy alegre cuando ganaron el Fútbol Frontera. Pero cuando los aliens destruyeron la secundaria y tú te tuviste que ir con todo ese equipo… Eso me destrozó mucho más que nada.

Me sentía como en una cuerda floja, tratando de alcanzarte al otro lado sin experiencia alguna en el equilibrio.

Un poco deprimido me puse a ver álbumes de fotos, donde tenía una foto de ti con Endou. La furia llenó mi cuerpo, tome unas tijeras y corte la foto por la mitad, arrojando la parte donde aparecía ese portero, a la basura. Cogí de nuevo las tijeras y corte todo mi cabello rubio, dejándolo corto, lágrimas empezaron a bajar por mis secas mejillas mientras veía en la televisión como empezaría tu segundo partido contra el equipo Gemini Storm.

Quede estupefacto. ¡¿32 – 00? Eso no le haría nada buena a tu inestable autoestima. Apreté fuertemente mis puños pensando en que pronto el capitán del equipo se pondría todo eufórico subiéndoles el ánimo a todos. Camine por Inazuma Town un rato, pasando frente a Raimon viendo todos los escombros y como algunas máquinas los recogían. Seguí caminando y cuando iba justamente por la rivera, de regresó a casa, empezó una terrible lluvia. Poco me importo y seguí caminando como si fuese un día soleado.

A los pocos días sintonicé la televisión, ¡Dentro de unos minutos Raimon tendría su tercer partido con Gemini Storm! Me acomode en mi cama y espere a que comenzara el partido. Lograron ganar el partido a medias, pero ganaron, gracias a un nuevo goleador que habían reclutado. En mi cara se dibujo una sonrisa cuando note lo entusiasmado que te veías, aunque eso cambió para convertirse en una cara de sorpresa, pues un nuevo equipo, Epsilon, había llegado a expulsar a Gemini Storm.

Ese equipo era notablemente mucho más fuerte que Gemini Storm, aunque lograron defenderse dejando el marcador 01 – 00 (A favor de Epsilon) inconcluso. El siguiente partido fue de la misma manera, solamente que ahora quedando en un empate de 01 – 01. Cada partido me sentía más tranquilo, pues esa amenaza, llamada "Instituto Alien", pronto terminaría.

Epsilon les había retado a un partido dentro de 10 días (si es que no me equivoco, no le puse tanta atención por estar viéndote solamente a ti), durante esos 10 días se fortalecerían, y podrían acabar por una vez por todas esa amenaza. Pero fue hasta ese día, en que el amiguito de tu capitán, "Hiroto" el que dio a conocer que el era parte del Instituto Alien con un equipo llamado "Génesis"

Tuvieron un partido ya que el capitán cedió ante la propuesta que le había dado el peli-rojo. Grave error. Todos eran apaleados y por mucho se notaba que ese equipo había entrenado arduamente. Terminó el partido ya que el goleador se había lastimado gravemente. 20 – 00. Tu cara demostraba tan profunda frustración por haber sido humillados. Ahí comprendí, ya no soportabas más eso. Algo que me sorprendió grandemente fue el hecho de haber recibido un mensaje de texto tuyo diciendo…

"_Miyasaka. Regresó a Inazuma Town._

_Atten. Kazemaru._"

Mi corazón latía rápido y una alegría incontenible me llenó. No pude evitar saltar por toda mi habitación, cogí rápidamente mi chaqueta y corrí a la parada del metro. Gracias atletismo. Llegue muy jadeante cuando venías bajando del medio de transporte, cuando caminaste no lo soporte más, me abalancé y te abrace muy fuerte.

"_¡Kazemaru-San!_"

Exclame con profunda euforia, me sonroje un poco por lo que había hecho y me separe de ti, tú solamente asentiste y sonreíste. Regresamos a casa aunque no me pude contener más y cuando íbamos por el camino de la rivera me pare frente a ti, te tome por los hombros y con voz determinada dije…

"_¡Kazemaru-San! ¡No lo soporto! ¡Y-Y-Yo te…! ¡Te quiero!_"

Quedaste atónito ante mi confesión, lágrimas empezaron a brotar de mis ojos, me abrazaste mientras te acercaste a mi oído.

"_Hasta que por fin te diste el valor de decírmelo…_"

¡¿E-Eso significa que…? ¡No, no, no podía ser!

"_¿K-Kazemaru-San…? E-Eso..._"

"_También te quiero Miyasaka…_"

Mis lágrimas brotaban cual río en cascada, ¡Me correspondías! No me lo creía, te separaste de mi y empezaste a limpiar mis lágrimas con una mano, mientras tanto la otra acariciaba mi cabello…

¡Lo he hecho! Me eh confesado a ti siendo correspondido… Ahora mi próxima (y no tan lejana meta).

Darte un casto beso en los labios.

* * *

¿Emo? ¡Lo se! Estoy en esa faceta...

Kazemaru: ¿Maceta?

Yukiko: ¡FACETA SORDO!

Kazemaru: XD

Yukiko: Bue, ¿Vieron que hice una rima? Wiiii~ Sin más espero les guste~ Sayonara y Arigatou minna por todos sus reviews~


End file.
